


staying still

by lunasenzanotte



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: Simon didn’t imagine the end would be peaceful, or kind to them. Still, when it comes, it leaves his mouth dry.





	staying still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [behzaintfunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behzaintfunny/gifts).



Viktor appeared on his doorstep the day it all started - the news, the scientists explaining things like it was important to know what was going to kill them, the panic, the traffic collapsing, the silly plans to save the humankind that weren’t going to work because you can’t save the world when you have three days left to do so. That was one thing Simon understood, and the main thing that drew Viktor to him - he knew Simon wasn’t going to run anywhere. While the humankind was haphazardly launching rockets into space that would have nowhere to land, fighting over places in airplanes to get together with their loved ones at the other side of the world and suffocating in overcrowded atomic shelters that were designed for bomb attacks and not damn meteorites, he just went on with his life. Staying still was the best thing to do. It wasn’t going to save him, but at least it helped him not to lose his mind.  

When the day comes, he pulls them both on the roof, as it’s the furthest they can get from the screaming crowd. Viktor calls him a fucking loner. Simon threatens to push him off the roof. They laugh. It feels slightly better.

Simon didn’t imagine the end would be peaceful, or kind to them. Still, when it comes, it leaves his mouth dry. It’s stunningly beautiful. Death shouldn’t be this beautiful. It’s scarier this way.

“Don’t look,” he whispers, but he’s damn sure Viktor wouldn’t look anyway. He’s nestled in his lap, head safely tucked into Simon’s chest, and quite possibly he hasn’t opened his eyes for good two hours.

“Is it going to be bad?” he asks, tightening his arms around Simon.

“No,” Simon says, watching the red lines crossing the sky and the smoke rising up on the horizon. “I think it’s going to be quick.”

“Good,” Viktor says simply, and makes himself more comfortable in Simon’s arms.

Staying still is definitely the best thing to do now.

**Author's Note:**

> This should have been three sentences long as well. I got carried away.


End file.
